


Forbidden Love

by Liepe



Category: Total Drama
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe, F/M, angel!courtney, demon!duncan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because an angel and a demon were never meant to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Total Drama' series, that belongs to the producers and the writers. I am doing this for my own fun, and not for profit in any way, shape or form.
> 
> Not the best thing I have ever written but this is my first time writing a Duncan/Courtney fic, so please forgive me. This idea got stuck in my head for awhile and I just had to write it quickly before I can’t be bothered to do so later. Hope you enjoy!

There was a soft sound of wings beatting, just a slight shiver in the wind that was bearly heard unless you knew what to listen for, as the angel’s wing gave one final flap before her feet touched the slightly damp grass.

She wrung her hands nervously, not liking how open the field was, barely any trees or bushes to fly behind and no clouds to cover her if her sisters or brothers see her. But another thing made her even more nervous, and maybe, never admitting this to anyone and hardly herself either, just a little excited.

Suddenly the angel’s wings gave a little flutter as the air around her slowly grew thick, becoming electrified, and the shadows seem to length and looking ominous. The angel narrowed her eyes and looked around her carefully, her wings fluttering again. She heard a faint rustle that she turned around so fast she was a little light headed, but she focused on the area she was sure she heard the sound coming from, watching the shadows wearily, barely daring to breathe.

“Boo.”

The angel jumped back with a high yelp of surprise at the whispered word brushed against her ear, turning around to the person who said them. She tried to her breathing back to something more normal, telling her heart to calm down, as she looked at his smirking face, amusement dancing in his baby blue eyes.

“Quit doing that,” she scowled at the boy, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I will when it stops being funny,” he replied, smirk not leaving his face. He slowly walked towards her, looking as every bit as a predator he was, his red wings bright against the dark sky. The angel didn’t move but let him walk until he snaked an arm around her waist and brought her the rest of the way to him.

“Missed you,” he whispered softly, he smirk fading into a genuine smile which she returned.

“Missed you too,” she answered, warping her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder, briefly wondering why he wasn’t wearing his stud necklace, and breathing his sent in deeply, a smell of ash mixed with rain and something just simply _him_.

“How much?” he asked, voice lit with a slight teasing tone. She grinned into the curve of his neck.

“Not saying,” she replied with good humour.

“Come on Courtney; tell me how much you miss me, that your days and nights are ever so lonely without my joyful presences.”

She laughed at the words, not being able to stop the bubble of amusement. “Ever so much,” she returned also filled with teasing. She shivered a bit as his hand brush against her wings, always making her unsure if she should move away from them or the exact opposite. “Why did you have to pick the field?” she asked with a hint of whine, to try and fruitlessly distracted herself from the slightly rough hands on her feathers, her wings twitching a bit.

“Because you looking pretty against the stars.” He smiled slightly, hands not moving away from the velvet white feathers.

Courtney blushed at that, hating herself for doing so and being thankful for being blessed with slightly dark skin. “Careful, someone will start to think you have a heart.”

“Let them.”

Her stomach knotted and she frowned at the words. She lifted her head and moved back slightly so she was able to see his face. “’Let them’? Duncan, you can’t just say something so reckless, you know you can’t.”

Duncan’s hands stopped where her feathers began, his face set as he stared into her eyes. “I can and I will. I’m tired of all this sneaking around, of us hiding. I want to show the world that you are mine, the consequences be damned.”

“I know Duncan, don’t you think I’m tired of all this too, but what else are we suppose to do?” She felt her throat tighten a little and tried to slowly against it.

He let out a frustrated breath and rested his forehead against hers. “I don’t know princess, I really don’t know. I’m just tired; I’m just so sick tired.” He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

“I know,” Courtney whispered, hating hearing the defeated tone in his voice. She tightened her hold around his waist and closed her eyes, trying to draw strength from somewhere, because one of them had to be strong, just had to be.

Because an angel and a demon were never meant to fall in love.


End file.
